Battle For Troy's Heart
by ThinkingOfYou
Summary: COMPLETE! Troy and Gabriella are the perfect couple. What happens when they split? Gabriella still loves him but has Troy moved on? A confused Troy has to decide between Gabby & Sharpay. Ends Troypay but has some Troyella along the way
1. Trailer

**(A/N: I've changed my fic now. It had the actor's names but now has the character's names as I didn't realise I couldn't use the actor's names! Sorry about that. The first chapter has the same concept but it's been changed a bit. You don't have to read it again if you've already read it but it might help. Sorry for any confusion! Hope you like the rest of the story!)**

**

* * *

Trailer:  
Bold – Words that come up on screen  
_Italic – Words spoken.

* * *

The perfect teen couple  
_**Picture of Troy and Gabriella hugging shows up. 

**_But what happens when they break up?  
_**Shows Troy and Gabriella arguing and then the same picture being torn in half down the middle.

**_Could they get back together or would someone else get in the way?  
_**Shows Sharpay smiling.

_**Zac Efron  
**_Shows Troy looking at Gabriella and then Sharpay seeming confused.

_**Vanessa Hudgens  
**_Shows Gabriella flicking her hair and smiling seductively.

**_Ashley Tisdale  
_**Shows Sharpay smiling innocently.

**_Who will win Troy's heart?_**

_**Also starring Corbin Bleu, Lucas Grabeel and Monique Coleman  
**_Screen splits into three and pictures of Chad, Ryan and Taylor come up.

**_Battle for Troy's heart _ **

Available to read now


	2. Just Go

**(A/N: I've changed the story to a Troypay/Troyella. Sorry for confusion but I didn't realise I couldn't write about the actors. I hope you still enjoy the story!)**

_I trusted you  
Yeah that would be my first mistake  
Yeah I...I've been lied to  
Your eyes are ice cold blue  
A mirror of the heart inside of you _

You can't walk back in my life  
You had your chance to be by my side  
I don't have to hear you cry to know

Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
You had your chance  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you  
To me you're already gone

I got a new love now  
She's my new love now  
And she loves me so  
Takes me where you never took me  
Although you tried too  
Her eyes they read so true  
So different from the way it was with you

I don't need you in my life  
Forgot what it's like to be satisfied  
I don't wanna hear you cry 'cause I know

Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
You had your chance  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you  
To me you're already gone

Takin' a look at these photographs  
Fightin' my tears I try to relax  
'Cause you came and you left and it all went by so fast

Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
You had your chance  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you  
To me you're already gone

I got a new love now  
I trusted you  
And that would be my first mistake

* * *

"Gabby, I can't believe you! How could you do this?! You lied to me!"

Troy and Gabriella were the new hot couple at East High and everyone seemed to be talking about them. They hadn't got together straight away but everyone knew it was just a matter of time. It seemed that everything was perfect. They had perfect lives and they were the perfect couple but all along something had been going on; something Troy had only just found out about.

"Troy, I didn't do it! I never cheated on you. How could you accuse me of this?"

Troy had just found out that Gabriella had been cheating on him. He couldn't believe it. He really loved her and she had done this to him. He thought she loved him too.

"Troy baby, I love you. I would never cheat on you."

When she said this tears streamed down her face as she looked at Troy's expression. On the outside Troy looked angry but Gabriella knew him well enough that on the inside she knew he was just hurt and was trying to hide it.

"Gabby, why should I believe you know? How can I? You lied to me before so how do I know you're not lying now? I'll never trust you again. You've had your chance now just go!"

With this, he pointed to the door but Gabriella just shook her head. She wasn't going to leave. She couldn't give up, not yet. By now the tears had stopped and she just wanted to talk things out with Troy.

"I'm not leaving Troy, I love you and I'm staying until we sort this out. Please just listen to me."

Troy was shocked that she hadn't left. He didn't want to see her anymore so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Fine Gabby, if you want to stay then I'll give you the truth. There's someone else; someone who loves me back and would never lie to me. She's makes me feel something that you never gave me and I love her more than I ever loved you. I saw you with Jason in the music room so don't tell me it's not true. You had your chance and now you've lost it so just leave!"

Gabriella saw the hate in his eyes and just burst into tears again. She ran out through the front door and into her car. She couldn't believe it. All this time Troy had been accusing her of cheating he had been doing exactly the same thing. He was seeing someone else. As she drove down the street the tears wouldn't stop. She could hardly see but wouldn't pull over. She just wanted to get as far away as possible from Troy Bolton.

**Song: Jesse McCartney – Just Go**

**(A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This is my first full-length story so I'm learning Please review this chapter! Oh, and by the way I haven't decided if this is going to be a Troypay or Troyella. You'll just have to wait and see. If you tell me what you want in the review it might help me to decide.)**


	3. Kiss The Girl

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl. _

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl.

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl.

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl.

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

* * *

Sharpay looked at her school photo and sighed. She hated it when she finally heard about Troy and Gabriella. It wasn't like she hadn't seen it coming but she had just convinced herself that it wouldn't and she had started to believe herself. After the auditions Troy and Sharpay had become good friends but Sharpay had much more intense feelings for Troy. She just loved being around him especially when he hugged her. She knew that now that Troy and Gabriella were together she wouldn't see him as much and the bond they were building would start to loosen.

Just as Sharpay was in deep thought her phone rang. She looked at the screen and smiled. It was Troy.

"Hiya Troy, you ok?"

"Sharpay, Gabby and I just split up!"

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

Sharpay couldn't believe it! She felt sorry for Troy but secretly inside she was ecstatic.

"I found out that she cheated on me. She only just left a minute ago. Can I come over?"

"Really? I can't believe her. Yeah, sure you can come over then we can talk properly."

* * *

Troy took the short drive to Sharpay's house where she was waiting for him at the door with a sympathetic look on her face. No-one else was home so they were left alone. The rest of the Evans were away for the week-end. Sharpay pulled Troy into a tight hug then led him inside. They talked things through and Troy told Sharpay about the argument Gabriella and him had just had.

"Hey Troy, how about we watch a movie? It might take your mind off things."

"Yeah, that would be good, but only if I get to choose."

Troy said this with a smirk on his face and Sharpay knew exactly what he was thinking. A horror movie! They walked over to the DVD cupboard and began to look through it.

"Oh, how about House of Wax? I haven't seen that in a while?"

"Do we have to? Why do we even own this film?"

Sharpay looked at Troy with disgust but once he had showed her his puppy dog eyes she couldn't do anything but give in. Throughout the movie Sharpay stayed glued to Troy with her face buried in his chest for most of the movie. The only part that she bothered to look at was when Chad Michael Murray had his shirt off of course! No matter how much she liked Troy no girl could ever give up a crush on Chad! Sharpay smiled to herself at this thought.

Troy thought he would enjoy this movie but he missed most of it as well. He kept finding himself looking down at Sharpay buried in his chest only looking up at him every now and again even smiling once. He smiled back at her and realised how beautiful she was. He'd never noticed this before. He had never just wanted to kiss her and now here he was longing for his lips to be on hers.

Once the movie had finished Sharpay jumped up and took it out of the DVD player and then stashed it away somewhere in a drawer hoping never to get it out again.

"So what do you want to do now Mr. Bolton?"

"Well, how about we raid your kitchen, Miss Evans?"

Sharpay saw the glint in Troy's eye and immediately got up and raced him to the kitchen. Soon enough, they were eating ice-cream, sweets, cake and pretty much any other junk food they could find. They were sitting at the table eating away when Troy just got an urge to fling his ice-cream at Sharpay. She wasn't prepared and gasped loudly. After a while they were into a huge food fight and the house was a tip! Neither one of them seemed notice the mess as they were having too much fun.

About half an hour later, they were so tired they just lay down on the couch covering it in ice-cream which they were now covered in. Troy looked at Sharpay's once luscious blonde locks now covered in ice-cream and just laughed.

"Hey, I think you need a shower Shar."

"Troy, I think it's you that needs the shower. Do you wanna go get one? You can change into some of Ryan's clothes and then bring them back another day. If not, you can always borrow some of mine."

Sharpay laughed at her own comment and smiled at Troy.

"Ok Shar, I'll go grab a shower then I better get going."

"Okay, don't be too long."

She shouted to Troy as he walked up the stairs to Sharpay's main bathroom.

Troy was only about 10 minutes in the shower and he saw Sharpay was watching TV as he walked down the stairs and just then watched her for a while. The feeling he had had before hadn't gone away like he had hoped. He still wanted to kiss her so much. She looked so perfect. He realised he had been staring for a while and went and sat down next to her in his now clean clothes.

"Hey, beautiful."

Sharpay just smiled and replied as normal.

"Hey. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, much better thanks. I think I better get going. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay Troy."

She walked him to the door and just as he was about to walk out he turned around and leaned in towards her. He just pecked her on the lips then pulled away and smiled.

"Bye Shar. Oh and by the way, you really should take that shower."

They both laughed.

"Bye Troy."

As she closed the door she smiled the biggest smile she possibly could. Troy had just kissed her. She felt amazing.

As Troy walked to his car he had the same kind of smile that Sharpay did. Even though he hadn't forgotten about Gabriella he really felt that there was something with Sharpay that wasn't there with Gabriella. There was excitement and laughter. He felt so much more comfortable with Sharpay.

**Song: Ashley Tisdale – Kiss The Girl**


	4. Amazed

_

* * *

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you know me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so amazed by you,  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend tonight  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
Every time we kiss sparks shoot through my body

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so amazed by you,  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend tonight  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

* * *

_

The warning bell rang for class just as Troy left his locker. He headed to Miss Darbus' class and looked around the room. Sharpay was already in her seat but so was Gabriella. Seeing them both at the same time after everything that had happened seemed strange but he tried to shake it off. He noticed that Gabriella was trying to avoid eye contact while Sharpay was waving and pointing to the seat next to her. He waved back and took the seat next to her.

"Hey Sharpay, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great thanks. Err, Troy would you meet me in the music room at free period?"

"Sure Shar."

They were going to continue talking when Miss Darbus walked in and began to talk to the class. Finally the bell rang and Troy left the class to go to basketball practise. While he was on his way he felt someone pull his arm back. He had a feeling who it might be but was surprised.

"Hey Troy. I know we had that argument but could we talk? You know, now that you've calmed down?"

Troy stood there in amazement, shocked that Gabriella would actually come and speak to him after what happened. He finally brought himself to speak.

"Uhh, I don't know Gabby. You hurt me and I don't know if I should really be talking to you yet. I have to get basketball practise anyway. Maybe some other time."

As Troy headed towards the gym Gabriella frowned. She thought for certain that Troy would talk to her now and that it wouldn't be long until they got back together. She had to find a way to get him back. She wasn't letting the basketball star, Troy Bolton, get away that easily. If only she knew the truth, maybe she would be less reluctant to give in.

* * *

Troy made his way to basketball practise where they just ran drills and practised some free-throws. He had never wanted to get out of the gym so much. He just wanted to see and talk to Sharpay. She was all he could think about. Her wonderful scent. Her beautiful hair. The kiss they had shared the night before. And how much he wanted that feeling of kissing her again.

Finally Coach Bolton dismissed them and Troy ran faster than he had ever run. And Troy has run pretty fast in the past.

He got to the music room and heard music from inside. (Well, it is a music room!) He slowly entered the door and heard the angelic voice of Sharpay singing. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he didn't want her to stop.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so amazed by you,  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend tonight  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

When she came to the end of her song Troy began to clap. Sharpay turned her head towards him and smiled. She walked off the stage towards Troy.

"Hi Troy. Thanks for coming."

"Sharpay, you were amazing!"

Sharpay began to blush as Troy complimented her.

"Thanks. I was just practising. You know, for the next musicale. I want the lead this time."

Sharpay said this in a joking tone which made Troy smile. Sharpay was so different to how she used to be. She was one of the kindest people he knew. Well, most of the time. Sharpay will always be Sharpay.

"So, why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"Well, I just thought we could spend some time together. You don't mind do you?"

"No, of course not. I love spending time with you. How about we practise some duets? Maybe we could even audition together this year. That would surprise a few people."

Sharpay laughed, feeling slightly nervous. Troy just looked at her longingly taking in her wonderful scent and looking at her beautiful hair around her shoulders.

"Yeah, maybe."

They began to practise some duets and just enjoyed each other's company. Once they had had enough of singing they sat down on the stage and began to talk.

"So Troy, how are you and Gabby getting on?"

Feeling slightly awkward, Troy replied.

"Well, we're not really on speaking terms at the moment. She tried to speak to me but I just told her I wasn't ready. To be honest, I would rather be here with you."

As he said this he scooted closer to Sharpay until their legs were touching. He looked straight into her eyes and began to lean in. He had only pecked her on the lips last night and somehow Sharpay knew it wouldn't be the same this time. They began to kiss; this time much more passionately than the last. They would have continued kissing but the bell rang for lunch. They both headed to the cafeteria together smiling. As soon as they got inside Gabriella caught Sharpay's eye. Sharpay suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of guilt come over her.

_**Song: Lonestar – Amazed (Lyrics changed slightly to fit storyline)

* * *

**_

**(A/N: Just wanted to say thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I'm so surprised at how many I've gotten. I absolutely love them so please keep reviewing! I love checking my e-mails in the morning and having reviews:) Thanks for reading. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Love Tina XxX)

* * *

**


	5. Confused

Gabriella watched Troy and Sharpay walk in together and frowned. What had gone wrong? It should have been Troy and her together. She couldn't let this go on any longer. She was going to speak to Troy after school and explain to him that they were meant to be together.

* * *

Whilst Sharpay had been with Troy she had never thought about Gabriella or her feelings even though they were supposed to be friends. When she saw Gabriella's expression she immediately stopped laughing and went down to sit with Troy.

"Hey Shar, what's wrong? You seem quiet." Troy asked sound concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Sharpay didn't like lying but didn't know how Troy would react.

"Come on, you can tell me."

Sharpay thought that she would have to tell Troy how she was feeling at some point.

"Well, I was just thinking how Gabriella must be hurting now seeing you laughing and joking with me."

"Shar! How can you say this? She cheated on me!"

"Yeah, so she made a mistake? She still has feelings."

"Sharpay, I thought you understood how I was feeling. I thought we were close."

Troy got up and was about to walk away but Sharpay grabbed his arm.

"Troy, please. I'm sorry. Don't go."

Troy just looked at her and shook her head. It seemed all he did these days was argue. He walked out of the cafeteria towards his car. He needed to get away from everything.

Gabriella saw him leaving alone and followed him. She thought she should talk to him now and get it over with instead of waiting until later when she would probably just chicken out.

"Troy! Troy!" Gabriella called.

Troy didn't turn around and just kept walking. He knew who it was and really didn't feel like talking to her right now. Gabriella realised that Troy wasn't going to stop and began to run. She managed to catch up with him and pulled him back.

"Gabby! Get off me. This isn't a good time." Troy pulled away angrily but didn't walk off.

"Troy, when is it going to be a good time? We might as well just talk now."

Troy sighed. He would have to talk to Gabriella eventually. He couldn't avoid her forever.

"Fine. We can go and talk in my car."

Troy finally gave in and Gabriella beamed. She would finally get a chance to explain everything to Troy. They walked to the car in silence but once they sat down Gabriella began to speak.

"Troy, just so you know I never cheated on you. Nothing happened between me and Jason. I would never do that to you. You have to believe me. I still love you."

"I don't know Gabby. Things are more complicated than they were before."

Gabriella looked confused but had an idea of how to convince Troy of their love for each other.

"Maybe they are, but remember like kindergarten. It's meant to be easy. Think back to when we first sang together. When you won the championship, I won the scholastic decathlon and we beat Ryan and Sharpay in the auditions _together_. Think of all the good times we've had."

Everything Gabriella said made Troy think. He forgot about the argument they had the other day and just remembered how he used to be so happy with Gabriella. Maybe he did still love her. He looked at her and than thought of Sharpay and the kiss they had shared. It was so passionate and loving. Who did he love more? He knew one way or the other, he had to decide. He couldn't go on like this. Gabriella or Sharpay? He has to choose.

* * *

**(A/N: Thanks again for reviews. I am trying to update regularly but sorry if I take a while. I am just thinking of how to write the next chapter!! I have a main storyline but ideas are welcome. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Sorry it's a bit short! Oh, and if you are wondering why I didn't use a song I couldn't think of one to fit the storyline. I might not use songs on every chapter. You'll just have to wait and see. Tina XxX)**


	6. Just A Mess

Troy thought about the past in his mind and finally spoke.

"Gabby, I know we've had some good times in the past but I don't think we can ever get back to that."

Gabriella felt disappointed. Why was Troy trying so hard to avoid this?

"Well, we can at least try."

Gabriella leaned in towards Troy and kissed him. At first Troy didn't respond but when Gabriella didn't pull away Troy couldn't stop himself. She tasted so good. They were making out in his car for a few minutes when Troy finally came to his senses and pulled away.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Gabriella pouted then smiled at him seductively.

She began to pull him towards her again but this time Troy pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Gabriella. This was a mistake."

"What do you mean this was a mistake? How can it be? We are meant to be together."

"No, we aren't meant to be together. I love someone else."

Gabriella was shocked and replied feeling flustered.

"Who is it? Do I know her?"

Gabriella demanded an answer.

"Ermm, yeah you know her. It's Sharpay okay?! I'm in love with Sharpay!"

Gabriella gasped. Sharpay and her were supposed to be friends! How could she do this to her? How could she steal her boyfriend? Gabriella was fuming. She was no longer the sweet, caring Gabriella. All she wanted now was to get to Sharpay. Gabriella looked at Troy and he shuddered at the anger in her eyes. She opened the door of the car and marched to the cafeteria.

* * *

As she entered she locked eyes with Sharpay and stormed up to her.

"Oi you! Sharpay you slut! How could you do this to me?"

Sharpay's eyes widened as she heard Gabriella call out to her. She stood up aware of all the eyes on her. Gabriella's shouting had attracted all the students in the cafeteria.

"Sharpay, how could you do this? How could you steal my boyfriend? You slut! You're not going to get away with this."

Gabriella practically jumped on Sharpay and began to pull her hair. A huge crowd gathered around them yelling, "CATFIGHT!" Troy had just made his way to the cafeteria and saw the huge crowd and quickly pushed his way through to the middle not knowing what he would find. When he had finally made his way to Gabriella and Sharpay he pulled the two apart with the help of Ryan and Chad. He stayed by Sharpay's side as Chad held back Gabriella.

"Troy man, what's going on?" Chad asked with a confused look on his face.

"Chad, it's a long story. I'll explain later."

Troy turned away from Chad and faced the rest of the students then raised the tone of his voice.

"I just want everyone to know that Gabriella and I broke up."

Immediately people gasped and began to talk. They couldn't believe that the perfect East High couple had split up. Troy coughed loudly trying to silence the crowd.

"There's one more thing."

Once he said this the crowd began to quieten down. Soon there was silence. Troy gulped and brought himself to speak.

"Sharpay and I are together now."

Troy continued to talk but he was drowned by the noise from the crowd. Sharpay looked at him and smiled. It was official. They were together. The crowd began to walk away still in deep conversation about the news they had just heard. It was such a huge announcement.

* * *

The only people left were Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella, Ryan and Chad.

"Dude, are you going to explain now?" Chad was just as shocked as everyone else. Troy hadn't told him anything before now and Chad wasn't very happy.

"Yeah, I would like to know what's been going on too." Ryan agreed with Chad.

"Look all you need to know is that Gabriella and I are no longer together and that I love Sharpay now."

Troy tried to explain to Chad and Ryan but didn't know how to. Gabriella smirked at Sharpay's beaming smile.

"Oh, you love Sharpay do you Troy?"

Troy looked confused at Gabriella's comment and was about to reply when Gabriella cut him off.

"If you love her so much, why was it me you were making out with in your car a minute ago?"

Sharpay was shocked. She looked at Troy and saw the embarrassment in his eyes. Ryan just glared at him.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry."

That was all she heard as she walked away from him. How had everything got so messed up? Why couldn't everything just be easy? Sharpay didn't know what to do anymore or how she was feeling. She just needed to get away. She needed a break. The last thing she heard as she left the cafeteria was Troy shouting to her.

"I love you!"

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review XxX)**


	7. Drive

_I've hit the highway and I'm not coming home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way and I'm not calling you when I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not going to stop for no one in my way  
As long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive

* * *

_

With tears streaming down her face Sharpay got into her car. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She just wanted to get as far away from East High as possible. Away from Troy Bolton and away from Gabriella Montez. Sharpay just wanted to drive.

She hit the highway but couldn't erase Troy's face from her thoughts. She just heard those last words he called out to her in her head. 'I love you.' Did he mean it? She just didn't know anymore. When did everything get so complicated? She thought back to the day that Troy and she had become friends. The day that Gabriella and Troy had beaten Ryan and her in the auditions.

_Flashback_

_Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor were all in the auditorium. Sharpay had spent a while with Zeke talking about his amazing cookies. But that was all it was. She knew she didn't have any feelings for him. She just thought he was an amazing cook. She stared over at Troy and watched him with Gabriella. They were all sitting on the bleachers but out of everyone they definitely looked the closest. Sharpay was so jealous. She had always had a thing for Troy even though she hid it well. She decided there and then that she would be nice to him from now on. She would try to make friends with him. She didn't want to be the ice queen anymore. Things had to change._

"_Hey Troy, well done today. You did really well in the audition. You too Gabriella."_

_Troy had looked slightly embarrassed when Sharpay had complimented him but she could tell that he was surprised. The little bit of effort Sharpay had put in that day had a huge ripple effect causing Troy and Sharpay to become the best of friends. The students didn't find it strange seeing Troy and Sharpay walk around campus together now. They were so close; it was like they had been best friends their whole lives._

_About a month later Troy and Gabriella had gotten together. Sharpay was devastated. She really thought that Troy could have felt something for her. Once Troy and Gabriella were together Troy and Sharpay began to drift apart. They still remained friends but it seemed that Troy spent any free time with Gabriella. She felt that a part of her was missing without Troy there to help her._

_End flashback_

As she was driving Sharpay then thought back to when she got that phone call with Troy on the other end.

"_Sharpay, Gabby and I just split up!"_

She could remember his voice so well. She had felt sorry for him but happy at the same time. That first kiss at her door. It had felt so right. As she thought about kissing Troy more tears began to stream down her face. Why had he done this? Why did he have to kiss Gabriella in the car? Why couldn't he just love her and no-one else?

Sharpay drove through the night not feeling the need for sleep. It got to around midnight when Sharpay realised she needed to find somewhere to sleep. She saw signs pointing to a B&B a few miles away and she turned the corner towards it.

* * *

_**Song: Chorus from Vanessa Hudgens – Drive (One line changed)**_

**(A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter. I just wanted to get Sharpay's feelings in. The next chapter will be focused on Troy and will be longer I promise! Reviews please :) XxX)**


	8. Tell Her

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My laptop broke and my brother fixed it today. I had all my documents and that on here. This chapter isn't too long but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy. R&R please!!) **

**

* * *

**_I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her _

_I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
It's something indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please_

_If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Wanna see her in a little while  
But I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh oh oh  
Tell her I love her_

_Oh yeah_

_The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
When I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe_

_Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please_

_If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Wanna see her in a little while  
But I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh oh oh  
Tell her I love her_

_Every time that I'm around her  
I just fall to pieces right there softly to the ground  
So glad I found her_

_I know how it feels_

_If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Wanna see her in a little while  
But I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
And tell her I love her  
Tell her I love her_

_

* * *

_Troy had watched Sharpay storm out of the cafeteria and followed her out to her car. Before he could even blink Sharpay's car was out of the parking lot and on the road. He wanted to follow her and talk to her but knew he would never catch up with her. He was now sitting in his English class with his mind filled with Sharpay. He now understood how much he loved and needed her. 

"Mr Bolton, what does this phrase mean?"

Troy broke out of his daydream when hearing his name. He stared blankly at the teacher and then spoke.

"Uhm…err-I'm sorry sir. I have to go."

With this, Troy got up and walked out of the classroom much to the surprise of the teacher and the students. He could hear the teacher shouting at him to get back to class as he walked down the corridor but just ignored him and kept walking. He walked out to the parking lot and got into his car. He didn't know where Sharpay was but he had decided that he had to go out and find her. He needed to tell her how much he loved her.

Troy racked his brain for ideas of where she might be but couldn't think of anywhere so headed to her house. He knocked on the door three times but there was no reply. He tried ringing her mobile but she didn't answer. Although he had no idea where she was, he wasn't going to give up. Troy decided to drive. He drove down the highway and realised he needed some petrol so pulled into the nearest petrol station. He got his petrol then headed inside the shop to pay for it.

"Err-station number 3."

"That will be £18.23 please."

While Troy was fumbling in his pocket trying to find his money his mind drifted to Sharpay. He needed an idea of where Sharpay might be so he decided he might as well ask the cashier who was a woman who looked like she was in her thirties.

"Hey, by any chance has a young blonde come in here? She's pretty and about 5'3", you haven't seen anyone like that have you?"

"Well, I'm not sure but I think there was someone who looked like that. She was here about an hour ago."

Troy smiled. He was going the right way and at least he was close. Well as close as he could be anyway.

"Well, if you see her again tell her that Troy was looking for her and that I love her."

The cashier smiled sympathetically thinking that it was sweet and simply nodded handing Troy his change.

Troy walked towards his car and got in. He looked at the time and decided he should ring his parents. He dialled the number and when no-one picked up he figured they just weren't home yet so he left a message saying he was okay and that he would be home in a few days and would explain then. He hoped his parents wouldn't be too mad. Once he had finished with his phone he saw that it was beginning to get dark so he figured that he had better find somewhere to stay. He realised there was no way he would find Sharpay tonight.

**Song: Jesse McCartney – Tell Her

* * *

**

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.)**


	9. Fate

**(A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I've been ill and the internet's been breaking and everything has just been going wrong really. Anywho, I've written the 9th! chapter now and I hope you liked it!!)**

**

* * *

**The next morning Troy woke up in his hotel room and looked at the clock. It was 8:30am. He hadn't slept very well as he couldn't stop thinking about Sharpay. He hoped she was alright. He would never forgive himself if anything had happened to her. Troy's stomach rumbled and he realised he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before and decided to go and get some breakfast. Troy got dressed and then headed downstairs. 

When Troy entered the cafeteria he realised that it was quite busy but just shrugged and joined the back of the queue. As he was waiting he thought he saw…_no it couldn't be. _Zac brushed the thought from his mind and realised he was approaching the front of the queue. Once he had his food he went to find a table to sit at. Seeing all the tables reminded him of the cafeteria at school. He remembered the day before when Gabriella and Sharpay had been arguing…about him. Just as the events of the day before were going through Troy's mind he thought he saw it again. Those lovely blonde locks. He tried to see her face but things seemed to keep getting in the way. Just as she sat down he smiled. It was her. It was Sharpay. He had found her.

Troy suddenly realised he had been standing in the same spot for about 5 minutes trying to sort out his thoughts, probably looking like a complete idiot. He pulled himself together and went over to Sharpay's table. He wanted to surprise her but he had no such luck. Before he was at the table Sharpay looked up, straight at him. Her eyes widened as they locked with his. She blinked a few times not quite believing he was there. Troy gulped and sat down next to Sharpay.

"Hey Shar."

Sharpay looked up at him blankly and then turned her head back towards the food she was playing with. She kept looking back at Troy trying not to catch his eye and he knew that she wanted to talk to him.

"Sharpay, I'm so sorry about what happened. Everything just seemed to get out of hand with Gabby. I really am so sorry. It's you I want to be with. It was always you."

Sharpay looked up at him longingly. She wanted to forgive him so much but something inside of her was holding back. Could she really just forgive him?

"Look Troy. I appreciate you coming to look for me and everything but I don't know if I can forgive you yet. Maybe-err…maybe we could just go back to being friends…for a while."

When Troy heard the words 'for a while' he smiled. He knew he could bring Sharpay round.

"Okay then. Friends it is."

She smiled and then began chatting like they used before Troy and Gabriella had gotten together.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"I don't know. Let's just call it fate. What's meant to be will happen."

As Troy said this he looked straight into Sharpay's eyes. Sharpay looked straight back and then broke the stare. She couldn't take it. She changed the subject trying to break the intensity between them.

They continued talking for a while and once they had finished eating their breakfast they headed back to Troy's hotel room.

"Troy, I have to go and sort out my things and then I'll come back."

"Okay, see you soon."

Sharpay headed back to her room and got her stuff together. She didn't have much with her as she hadn't exactly planned this. She just had a few accessories that were in her school bag and car. Once she had gathered everything together she headed back to Troy's room. She was so glad he had found her but she couldn't give in to him just yet.

When she got back to Troy's room she decided she would surprise him. She tiptoed up to him. He was facing away from her and didn't notice her enter the room. Suddenly she tickled his sides in exactly the place he was most ticklish. He jumped completely off the ground in shock and turned around. Sharpay giggled until she noticed the mischievous look in Troy's eyes and in a flash she was gone. She ran to the other side of the bed but before she knew it they were both wrestling on top of the bed. Troy pinned down Sharpay but tried not to hurt her. They were both out of breath and the room fell silent apart from their heavy breathing. It all of a sudden became much clearer that Troy was on top of Sharpay on a bed.

His face had become a lot more serious and he began to bring his face closer to hers. As much as she didn't want to Sharpay wriggled out from under him and got off the bed. She straightened up her outfit and picked up her stuff.

"Troy we better head back soon. Everyone will be wondering where we are."

Troy also climbed off the bed and began to gather his things.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's a shame we can't travel together. It's going to be a long drive."

"Yeah, well we both have to take our cars back. Look, it's not such a long drive home. It won't be too bad. I'm going to head off now. I'll call you when I get home."

Sharpay began to walk out the door and then turned around.

"Bye, Troy."

Troy just smiled but that was enough to melt Sharpay's heart. She felt herself go weak at the knees but managed to stay upright not wanting to look like a complete fool. She headed down the hall and to the checkout. She gave her key back and then headed to her car. She sighed. It _was _going to be a long ride home.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's longer the last two :) lol..review pleeeeasseee!! I will love you forever :P)**


	10. Back Home

**(A/N: This is 10th chapter of my 1st full-length story and I just wanted to say a huge thank you to all my reviewers. Thank you to:**

**xxzashleyforevaxx  
carito06  
ZanessaLuverxox3  
Mac'squeaky  
Sue  
xamyxjx  
lex  
everymileamemory  
HSMlover4ever  
Zanessa  
HSMRocksMySocks  
CAityyy  
littlewhitelie91  
Anonymous (don't know who you are but thanks!)  
zashleylove  
XxCharmedxX  
socceroxztroypayroxzgrl  
lilprincess5395  
Barika  
actingalexis13  
AlwaysxAddicted  
Puddleduck. troypayluv.  
charmarctravis  
jonelle  
The Summer Breeze  
Tammii92  
AshelyZac4life  
numbuh550490  
hpHSM  
Unlove You (I love that song :P)  
rockchick900  
i luv CB 4E  
Whoa!! That takes up nearly a whole page. Well thanks guys. Just wanted to tell you that I really appreciate all the reviews. They make me smile so much :) :) :) Here's the next chapter!!! Enjoyy!)**

**

* * *

**Sharpay looked out at the almost empty highway. She had been driving for about an hour but still had a long way to go. She couldn't stop thinking about Troy. She couldn't believe it when he had shown up at the B&B. She wouldn't admit it but secretly she loved the fact that he had found her. She really wanted to be with him but she had to teach him that she wasn't a pushover first. She had to make him wait.

* * *

Troy had only been driving for about 45 minutes. It was a shame Sharpay and he couldn't drive together. He wanted to re-build their relationship. He definitely knew now that he wanted to be with Sharpay. From now on he wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in way of that. He smiled to himself as he sped along the road.

* * *

About an hour or so later Sharpay pulled into her driveway. She smiled. She had never been so happy to see her own home. She had told Ryan to cover for her so she hoped she wouldn't get any hassle from her parents. She headed to the front door and put the key in the lock and turned it. 

"Sharpay, your home! Did you have fun at Lucy's house?"

Mrs Evans walked up to Sharpay and pulled her into a huge hug. Sharpay quickly got her act together and replied.

"It was great thanks, Mum."

Mrs. Evans smiled and Sharpay headed up to her room. Her phone had run out of battery so she plugged it into the charger. As soon as she turned it back on it beeped indicating a message. Sharpay looked down at the screen which read '1 message received' She opened the message. It read:

'Hey Shar. Missing you already. Can't wait to see you. Love Troy xoxo'

Sharpay smiled. He was so thoughtful. She went to her contact list and scrolled down to Troy. It rang 3 times before she heard his voice on the other side.

"Hello."

"Hi Troy. Are you home yet?"

"Yeah, I just pulled into the driveway actually."

Troy drove faster than Sharpay so it hadn't taken him as long to get home.

"Oh, do you want to meet up at the park in 10?"

"Sure. See you there."

Once Sharpay had hung up the phone she rushed to her cupboard and frantically began finding something to wear.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been really hectic lol. Well sorry this chapter is short but I really wanted to get another chapter in. Reviews please:) Tina XxxX)**


	11. Everytime We Touch

**(A/N: Okay thank you to: AshelyZac4life, xamyxjx, XxCharmedxX, Grey'sAnatomy-HSM-Troypay-4EV, lilprincess5395 and i luv CB 4E for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Replies:  
****i luv CB 4E: Thank you!! I never really thought I was good at writing this. You made me smile :) xo  
****Greys…: Thanks for understanding :) xo**

**Enjoy this chapter people!! Warning: Major Troypay fluff :D)**

**

* * *

**_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Sharpay had decided on a pink vest top with tight-fitted pale blue jeans. She looked in

the mirror touched up her make-up, brushed through her hair quickly and then headed downstairs. She grabbed some pink trainers from her many pairs and slipped them on then opened the door and began to make the short walk to the nearby park.

Sharpay could see Troy sitting on their favourite bench. This was where they always came if either of them just needed someone to talk to. Sharpay smiled to herself and headed over.

Troy heard her walking and got up to greet her.

"Hey Sharpay."

Troy pulled Sharpay into a tight hug. Sharpay loved that he wanted to hold onto her. She didn't want to ever let go, yet she knew she had to. They both sat down the bench. Sharpay looked up at Troy longingly then tried to force the thought out of her mind.

"So, what did your parents say when you got in?"

"Well, I left them a message so they knew where I was and I didn't really have a chance to talk to them as I had to come and meet you."

Troy lightly nudged Sharpay.

"So, if I get grounded or into trouble it should be on your conscience."

"Come on Troy! That's a bit harsh. You could have said no."

Troy chuckled.

"Sharpay! Just kidding."

Sharpay wanted to get her own back. She poked him in the sides just like she had in the hotel and he jumped up squealing like a girl. Soon they were chasing each other round the park laughing. Sharpay finally got too tired and retreated to the bench.

"HOME!!" she practically yelled.

Troy laughed.

"Shar, this isn't kindergarten."

Sharpay giggled that way that only Troy could make her giggle. They sat there for a few moments when Sharpay began to shiver.

"You cold?"

"Err, a little."

"Here."

Troy, being the gentleman he is, took off his jacket and placed it around Sharpay's shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're going to be cold now. How about we head back? It's beginning to get dark anyway."

Troy nodded. When they got up Sharpay wrapped her arm around Troy's waist. Troy shivered but this time it wasn't the cold. Sharpay's touch just had that effect on him. Troy draped his arm around Sharpay's shoulder wanting to hold onto her forever. They walked together like this until they came to Sharpay's gate.

Sharpay slowly took off Troy's jacket and handed it back to him. He put it back on and then pulled Sharpay into a hug. When she pulled away he broke the hug but didn't let go. She looked up at him with her huge eyes. She gave him a peck on the cheek and then turned away but Troy pulled her back. He pulled her in close and their tight lips pressed together. It seemed that the tension which had been building up throughout the night was gone.

When Sharpay broke the kiss she looked up at Troy feeling slightly embarrassed. Troy just smiled. She turned towards her house again and this time Troy let her go. He didn't walk away straight away and just watched Sharpay walk up the pathway which lead to her front door. Just before she opened the door she turned around to see Troy still standing there watching her. She smiled and then stepped inside.

Once the door was firmly shut Troy began to walk home. He felt amazing. He didn't care how stupid he looked he couldn't contain his happiness. He started skipping down the street towards his house with the hugest grin on his face.

**Song: Chorus from Cascada – Everytime We Touch (Candlelight Mix rocks!!)

* * *

****(A/N: There's nothing better than the ultimate pleasure…Troypay fluff :) Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!! Xoxo)**


	12. Because I Love You

**(A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. Sorry it's been a while since the last update. Special thank yous to xamyxjx, AshelyZac4life, izzybellie45, XxCharmedxX, Grey'sAnatomy-HSM-Troypay-4EV, hpHSM & lilprincess5395. I really appreciate the support guys :) ..Hope you enjoy the chapter…)**

**

* * *

**Sharpay couldn't believe herself. Why did she always let herself fall back in love with Troy Bolton?! No matter how she felt she knew there was only one thing to do. She headed upstairs and began planning exactly what to say to Troy. 

The next morning Sharpay woke feeling refreshed. She took a quick shower and changed into a short blue summery dress. She headed downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and then headed quickly out of the door. Sharpay was feeling more in control of her life than she had been recently.

Once at school, she headed straight to her locker. She had arrived just before home room and just wanted to grab a few books. Home room was just the usual. Ms Darbus going on about musicales and announcements. Sharpay didn't take much notice though. Sharpay's first lesson was Maths. She headed to her classroom and passed a note to Troy as she walked past him. She then strutted off to her lesson feeling pleased with herself.

Troy opened the note and read it. He smiled and then placed it in his pocket. He headed off to his English class. He found the lesson boring and wanted it to be over. The lesson seemed to on forever but the bell finally rang. Troy was the first student to leave the room even though he sat furthest away from the door. He headed towards Sharpay's locker. Once he was closer he began to slow down. He didn't want to look too eager.

Sharpay's class was much closer to her locker than Troy's was so she was already there when he walked round the corner.

'You wanted to see me?' Troy spoke with a huge grin on his face.

Troy was nearly shouting as there were so many students walking down the halls. Sharpay just smiled and pulled Troy into the middle of the hallway where everyone could see them. She looked into his eyes sympathetically.

'I'm so sorry Troy.'

Troy looked confused and thought that maybe he had done something wrong. Sharpay interrupted his thoughts by placing her arms around his neck and forcefully pulling him towards her. She began kissing him hard and attracted a lot of attention. Troy was lost in the passionate kiss and didn't notice the gasps and whistling all around him. Troy pulled away with the hugest smile all on his face and managed to pant out;

'Sorry?'

Sharpay smirked.

'Yeah. Sorry I waited so long to do this.'

She kissed him again but Troy pulled back.

'But why now?'

Again Sharpay just smiled at him.

'Because I LOVE YOU TROY!' she yelled.

Many boys would be embarrassed by this but Troy just shouted back.

'I LOVE YOU TOO SHARPAY!'

They kissed again both smiling at the same time. Finally, love had conquered all. Troy and Sharpay didn't know what lay ahead of them but at that moment in the middle of the school hallway all that was in their minds was that special love they had for each other.

* * *

**(A/N: I am really so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to be posted but things have been busy I have to say :)**** well, this is the end of my first ever story. Yep, it's really over :) lol I hope you enjoyed it! Check out my other stories and don't forget to leave me a goodbye review ;D thank you all my readers xxx)**


End file.
